


Yuri on ice one-shots

by ERJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All Ships, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Victor - Freeform, Yurio, come one come all, obatek, one shots, yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERJ/pseuds/ERJ
Summary: Idk if anyone will, but I’m taking requests for one shots!So please leave a message with prompts, and I will write them!!!





	Yuri on ice one-shots

So here’s the one-shot book. Like it says in the summary, just add a comment for fluff, angst, whatever. All ships welcome!!!


End file.
